


Fetish

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: TSV Vignettes [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brettany, Edwina - Freeform, F/F, Female Brett, Female Eddy, Fetish, alternative universe, thirsty, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Edwina has a crush on Brettany. Well, her hands actually.AU short fic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Edwina/Brettany
Series: TSV Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> The fic idea that woke me up at 3AM. I didn’t manage to finish this because this week had been hectic and I got sunstroke almost every day.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** this is RPF. If you're B and E, please look elsewhere. 
> 
> **Warnings:** uhm fetish

Edwina doesn’t think she has many fetishes to speak of. Fetishes are often handled so negatively, she wonders if she should even mention having some. Not that they’re inherently anything sordid.

It’s just… her best friend Brettany brings out the best and worst sides of herself in the open even if it’s unintentionally.

It’s not Edwina’s fault that she finds some things inexplicably attractive about Brettany that makes Edwina’s world screech into a halt, swallowing back thickly and breathing into the wrong lung until she coughs.

Like say for example, Edwina’s eyes has been straying to Brettany’s hands a lot.

Brettany has nice hands.

They’re small. Proportionally pleasing to look at, the size of her palm compared to her fingers. They look deceptively delicate because Brettany takes care of her hands a lot with moisturizing hand creams, but underneath all the soft suppleness hides a strength and a force Edwina can’t begin to rival.

Edwina knows this so well in the way Brettany brushes her fingertips against Edwina’s arm when _she_ wants Edwina’s attention, or when Brettany is being devious and tries to tickle Edwina’s ribs, digging _her_ fingertips right below the exposed skin of Edwina’s armpits.

It’s probably the new nail polish that sparks Edwina’s interest.

Brettany’s nails are always cut short, neatly rounded, so well taken care of and so dainty-looking from afar. She consistently uses a clear or soft baby pink nail polish on all her nails and sometimes asks if she could paint Edwina’s fingernails as well.

Yeah, it’s most definitely the nail polish that send Edwina into a daze.

When she finds Brettany sitting on the floor, carefully painting her finger nails with a brighter red tint on top, Edwina finds herself transfixed and slides in front of her best friend to peer closer at her carefully layering the nail polish on top of her nails.

Brettany has never picked up a bolder color for her nails before. The color contrasts nicely against Brettany’s natural pale skin, creating the image of a fiery hot beauty in the middle of winter season. 

“Like it?” Brettany asks without looking up from her work.

“… Yeah.” Edwina breathes, her throat suddenly parched as she watches Brettany carefully brushes the finishing coating on top of her bright red nails.

“Just felt like it.” Brettany explains and makes a satisfied sound behind her throat once she’s done coating and raises her mischievous eyes to meet Edwina’s own. “Want me to do yours too?”

“... Yes, please.” Edwina swallows carefully and raises her right hand.

(Later on, Edwina shows how appreciative she is of Brettany’s hands. Pressing kisses into the pulse below each wrist, swiping her tongue along the palm that Brettany starts gasping, "It feels a little weird and funny", and taking each finger into her mouth with a deliberately slowness that Brettany's whole body goes red and wiggles away out of embarrassment, but couldn't because Edwina is between her legs and has _her_ trapped against the bed frame. "God, had I known you would become a beast I would have colored my nails sooner.")

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It's out there now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading till the end! :D


End file.
